Eventful
by SweetSalt23
Summary: Auror partners Harry and Draco are fighting a gang of Death Eaters. In a moment of confusion, Draco is captured and whisked away. Harry loses control and kills the attackers. After he looks for Draco, only to find him in the clutches of another man. WARNING male on male sex. Harry x Draco. Harry Potter. MATURE.
1. Chapter 1

Rating: Mature

Warning: None, besides a little bit of drama. ohhhh.

Disclaimer: Not mine. This is Warner Bros. and J.K Rowlings.

* * *

Chapter 1

Harry gritted his teeth and wiped sweat from his forehead, clutching his wand in his fist. Spells ricochet and shot past him, causing the wall behind him to crumble.

"Goddamnit! They're not holding back, are they?" Draco grumbled, crouching behind him. The blonde peeked over their hiding spot, which consisted of a couple of bags filled with sand. He yelped, ducking as a shimmering purple spell was shot at his head. "Merlin!"

Harry snickered, bolting to his feet and throwing a spell before falling back behind cover. A cry echoed throughout the courtyard, putting a satisfied smirk on Harrys face.

"Stupid Gryffindor…" Malfoy said and rolled his eyes in amusement when Harry laughed. "Now, on a more serious note. Do you want to end this now, or when were dead?"

Harry's lips quirked as he raised his hand. "I think I prefer now if you don't mind. I don't think we need to wait." He said, pressing his shoulder into Malfoys. "I do want to make it home in time for dinner."

Draco snorted, shifting his feet as he prepared to jump. "Well then. What are we waiting for?"

* * *

Harry cursed as he bounded down the corridor, his breath hot as he ran. _Dammit! How did this happen?_ He thought, his mind flashing back as he continued down the street.

* * *

_"Malfoy!" Harry snarled, punching his partner on the shoulder. "Why did you run away!?"_

_"I didn't run away, you stupid wanker!" He hissed, throwing up his hands and pushing Harry against the wall. "I was leading them into the square!"_

_"Why?! You didn't have to, there were no innocents around! We could have had them if it wasn't for your legs running in the other direction!" Harry snapped, crossing his arms._

_Draco snorted, rolling his eyes at his partner. "You really are a Gryffindor." He muttered, wincing when Harry sent a stinging hex his way. "Anyway," He said and rubbed his butt cheek ruefully. "I did it, not because of the innocents, but because this corridor is narrow." He explained, holding up his hand before Harry could interject. "This way, when they come at us, we can pick them other one by one."_

_Harry nodded slowly, biting his lip in thought. "That soun-"_

_"Amazing? I know, I just can't help myself." Draco stated, snickering when Harry just huffed. "I'm sorry that a Gry-SHIT!" Draco shouted, jumping behind Harry as spells suddenly hit the wall behind him._

_"That was close." Draco muttered breathlessly, grabbing his wand as incantations echoed throughout the corridor. "What are you waiting for? Let's get 'em!"_

_Harry sighed, rubbing his temples as Draco gave a war cry and leapt into the frenzy. "Well, I guess there's no helping it." Harry muttered, grinning dryly when he heard Malfoy trip and throw up a hastily erected barrier. With a defeated shrug, Harry bolted toward his partner, throwing spells as Malfoy shouted at him._

It's going to be an eventful night. _Harry thought, pushing Malfoy behind him as their attackers piled into the corridor. "I told you we should had stayed in the square!" Harry snarled heatedly, the wall beside his head crumbling as a _Reducto _flew by his face._

_"It doesn't matter! Just start picking them off!" Draco shouted, hurling curses down toward the men and women that lined the corridor._

_Harry growled and turned toward his partner, his gaze narrowed. "It does mat-" Harry suddenly gasped, his eyes widening. "Draco! Behind you!" He cried, leaping toward the blonde._

_Malfoy blinked, quickly turning his head as a man apparated behind him. "What th-"_

_The man suddenly lunged forward, his hand shooting toward Malfoys throat and cutting him off as he laughed. Draco choked, raising his wand as the man yanked on his blonde hair and pulled his head back. The mam stuck out his tongue and slowly licked up the Slytherins neck, his gaze locking with Harrys._

_With a sudden pop, they disappeared, leaving Harry alone as his attackers approached. Harry blinked as a spell shot past his nose, caressing his skin as it brushed past. With a jolt he came to, his control snapping as he realized that Draco was gone._

_He turned and with a savage yell, attacked, his face contorted as his fury took control._

* * *

Harry cursed as he raced through the streets, his robes billowing behind him as he tracked the blonde. "Please be okay." He muttered as he sprinted through the shadows, the darkness engulfing him as he continued to run.

* * *

hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this. i sure did! well, this is one chapter of many. i hope to see reviews or likes, because i live for that. until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: Not mine, this story is though.

* * *

Chapter 2

Draco moaned, shifting, his eyes fluttering open as he tried to bring the world into focus. He frowned, turning his head and trying to raise his arms when he realized with a start that his body was immobile. He sat there for a moment, confused, until memories started to flood back. His eyes widened as he gasped, suddenly jerking against his bonds, desperate to get away as panic ate at him.

The Slytherin arched his back, jerking at his arms and kicking his legs, the metal shackles biting into his skin. He wrenched his body to the side, sweat beading on his forehead as he struggled. He strained, whimpering in pain when the metal cut open his wrist, causing blood to pool.

Malfoy gritted is teeth, his hands and legs throbbing as he went limp. He sighed, breathing heavily as he glanced around the room.

The area was small, with bare walls and dirt floors. Crates and bottles lined the edge of the door, stacked haphazardly with little attention to order. Yellow fluorescent lights hung from the ceiling, swinging to and fro, casting shadows along the walls. Leather and rope dangled from hooks attached to the wooden panels of the walls, shining with the grease of lamb oil.

Malfoys gaze narrowed as he searched the room for any windows, sighing when he saw nothing but solid wood. He lifted his head as much as the limited space allowed, studying the block of solid stone that he was shackled to. He tugged experimentally on the chains, cursing nine ways as he realized that it was charmed. He sighed, his head falling back as he gazed at the ceiling, waiting. A sudden bang echoed throughout the room, signaling an open door and causing him to stiffen.

"Well well well, I see you're awake. I'm surprised. I thought it would take longer." The man said, walking out of the shadows and stepping directly underneath the light. Draco blinked, stunned to realize the man was actually quite handsome, despite the long jagged scar that stretched from jaw to temple.

Long, windswept hair the color of a corn silk draped down to the man's shoulders, framing his pale face. Cheekbones, as sharp as granite, rose high on his face, casting shadows along his cheeks. Full lips the shape of cupids bow glistened with moisture, enhancing the dusty pale color of his mouth. A strong chin and hazel eyes completed the package.

_Too bad I hate blondes and love a certain Harry Potter. _Draco thought, pursing his lips and making himself relax as he flashed the stranger a smug smile. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met." He taunted, his mind turning as he frantically thought of a plan for escape.

The man just laughed, stepping forward and sitting on the block that Draco lay on. "No, we haven't. My name is Anna Free." He introduced, pulling a wand from his pocket and tapping it absently on his leg.

Draco frowned, squinting his eyes as he studied the man. _That sounds awfully close to a girl's name. _He thought, not daring to speak it aloud.

"It sounds awfully close to a girl's name, doesn't it?" Free said, smirking when he saw the Slytherins look of shock. "Need not worry, I get that all the time." He said and stood, tossing his wand into the air, sparks flying form the tip. "Anyways, right now that's not important." He sneered, suddenly reaching for Draco's shirt and ripping it clean in half. Malfoy gasped, his eyes widening and jaw going slack as the man licked up his chest. He shuddered, disgusted, his lip curling in distaste.

"Now now, don't give me that look." The man said stepping back and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a vial full of green liquid. "After this, you won't care what I do to you."

"As if I'm going to let a scoundrel like you do anything to me." Draco snarled, his eyes flashing in anger.

"Oh, little snake, we'll see about that."

* * *

oh my gosh! the next chapter will be flipping awesome, just you wiat! but i hope you liked this one. i sure do. im sorry its short. (no im not) anyways, until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Rated: Mature

Warning: None. Unless you count violence and pure awesomeness

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it?

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry gasped, falling forward and gripping his knees, his breathing shallow as he panted. He sucked in a shuddering breath and glanced down at his wand, giving a sigh of relief when the light started to turn a deep crimson red color.

With new determination, he gritted his teeth and stood, his face set as he continued to run. A few moments later his wand began to vibrate, pointing him toward as empty warehouse that loomed ahead of him.

With a new rush of adrenaline and anger, he burst through the doors, his wand raised as he surveyed the area. He slowly stepped into the room, cautious of traps and hidden spells. When nothing came hurtling toward him he frowned, confused as to why there wasn't any security.

_Must have thought he didn't need them._ Harry thought, grinning dryly as he realized how bad the enemy underestimated him. His humorless smile feel as he heard noise from a room next to him, akin to a low moan.

Immediately he crouched, walking slowly toward the door and pressing his back against the wall beside the closed entrance as he held his breath. He waited, when a sudden cry from inside jolted him into action. He raised his wand and with a snarl blasted open the door, stopping dead when he stepped into the room.

The man turned around, detaching himself from the Slytherins chest, his eyes widening in shock when he spotted Harry.

"Harry! Merlin! Took you long enough." Malfoy growled, wiggling against his bonds. His shirt, torn and open, revealed his chest, the pale skin dotted with hickeys. "What are you waiting for? Kill him!"

Harry grinned monstrously, his eyes flashing when he glimpsed the pale skin of the blonde's chest. "With pleasure." He growled, raising his wand and crouching. _"Avada Kedavra!" _

The man's eyes widened, his pupils dilating in fear as he jumped to the side, the spell whizzing past him. He stumbled, cursing loudly as Harry threw spell after spell, the air crackling with magic as incantations were hollered across the room.

_"Expelliarmus!"_ The man shouted, his face contorting in satisfaction when Harrys wand flew into his hand. The stranger laughed cruelly, tapping his temple with the wand. "So hero, what are you going to do know?" He sneered, not waiting for a reply as he pocketed Harry's wand and raised his. _"Stupefy!"_

Harry gasped and jumped to the side, his body crashing into wooden crates that lined the wall. His hand made contact with something smooth and without hesitation he curled his fingers around it and threw it at the man approaching.

The object left his hand, turning end over end to crash into the man's chest. It exploded, glass raining down and wine spilling over to soak his shirt. _A wine bottle. Really?_ Harry thought, almost rolling his eyes at the irony of it.

He suddenly jumped, falling back and rolling to his side, the crates around him exploding. He gritted his teeth and rummaged frantically around the timber, yanking out bottles and hurling them at the man as he approached.

The wizard screamed in fury as he was hit, blood running down his skin as the glass sliced through his flesh. "You fucking wanker! You'll die when I get a hold of you!" He shouted, his pale cheeks flushed and spit flying out of his mouth as he spoke.

Harry grinned. "Unless you get a hold of me that isn't going to happen." He taunted, scrambling to his feet and throwing two wine bottles.

The man cursed and dodged, a piece of wood falling from his pocket. It clattered to the floor, going unnoticed by the man as he staggered, almost falling.

Harry froze, a wine bottle clutched in his hand as he prepared himself to throw it. _Malfoys wand_. He thought, stepping forward to grab it when the man suddenly jumped toward him.

"Harry!" Draco cried, warning the Gryffindor as he struggled against the shackles. Harry started, his body tensing as he whirled around, swinging his arm around. The bottle collided with the man's temple, the glass shattering as it made contact with his head. The man screeched in pain and stumbled back, blood running down his face as he reached blindly for his wand. _"Avada Kedavra."_

Harry lunged, hitting the floor and rolling, the ground beside him erupting as it was hit. He bolted to his feet, his glasses askew as he raised his arm, his eyes flashing. The wand he held sparked, the light colored wood clutched in his fist as he waved it.

_"STUPEFY!" _He shouted, light exploding from the tip and flying across the room. It hit the man square in his chest, pushing him off his feet and into the floor. Harry stood there, panting as he slowly relaxed, his fingers unclenching painfully. He sighed and strode forward, bending over the immobile man. He stood there a moment then nudged him with his foot, nodding in satisfaction when he stayed frozen.

He kneeled, digging through the man's pockets and robes, grinning when his fingers brushed over his wand. He grinned, holding it up, making sure there was no damage before standing. He started as a sudden noise echoed from his behind him, causing him to turn and raise his wand.

"Don't you point that at me." Draco growled, yanking on the chains. "Get your arse over here and undo this."

At that, Harry jerked to his feet, giving a guilty start when he had forgotten the blonde in the heat of the moment. He hurried over, concern and worry washing over him when he realized that blood covered the Slytherins wrist.

"Merlin Draco." He breathed, cradling the blondes hand and examining the wound. He tugged gently on the metal shackle, wincing when Malfoy whimpered. "Bloody hell. You didn't have to hurt yourself." He said, undoing the chains and lifting the blonde into an upright position.

Draco snorted dryly, grimacing when the wounds on his wrists stretched. "I wasn't going to go down without a fight." He stated, leaning on Harry as he stood. "Right now that's not important. Whats important is beating the man who captured me until he is at the edge of death."

Harry chuckled, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist and half dragging him to the door. "Don't worry, I'll let you before we go to Kingsley."

"You better." Malfoy huffed, furious. "Or I'll kill you to."

* * *

PHEW! DONE! that took a while and im sorry fro that. i just dont know where this story is going. im kinda just winging well i hope you liked it. until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: Mature

Warning: None

Disclaimer: Not mine. It wouldnt be a "regular" book if it was.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Well, I'm glad to see you two alive…but, really Malfoy?" Kingsley exclaimed, his eyes wide in disbelief when Draco just grinned. "Just because the man kidnapped you, didn't mean you had to rearrange his face!"

Malfoy sigh in exasperation, crossing his arms over his chest as he glared at the Minister. "It was absolutely necessary." He said, his lip curling in disgust as he recounted the events after Harry had rescued him.

The moment that Draco had been able, he had grabbed the man and used his fists to punch holes in his face. It was very satisfying, much better than using a wand. No wonder Hermione had enjoyed punching him so much back during the time of Hogwarts, Draco mused, mentally shaking himself when the door to the office opened.

"Sorry, I had to get him to the healers." Harry said, walking forward and sitting in the chairs that sat in front of Kingsley's desk. "He had a broken nose, a concussion, and a split lip. Multiple bruises and cuts to the face, and a knot the size of a golf ball on the back of his head."

Did he forget to mention that before all the punching, he had taken the man by the shirt and pounded the back of his head into the ground? No? Well, now you do. It felt great by the way, if you were wondering.

Harry sighed and rubbed his temple, turning in his seat to face his partner. "Really Draco? I knew you were going to hurt him, just not that bad." He said, shivering when he remembered the look of immense joy that had graced the blondes face when the Slytherin had attacked the other man.

Draco shrugged, nonchalant as he shifted in his chair. "Your fault for letting me at him." He replied, tipping up his chin and looking down at Harry.

Harry shook his head, amused at his partner. "Anyways…Do you want the repot of the events of today?" He asked, launching into the recounting of the story when Kingsley nodded.

Draco sighed and tuned them out, fidgeting when the temperature in the room began to escalate. He bit his lip in confusion, shifting in his chair when an uncomfortable heat started to form in his stomach, causing sweat to bead down his forehead.

_What the hell? _He thought, his eyes widening when he forgot about the potion Anna had given him. He set his jaw, trying to focus on what Harry was saying, trying not to think about what would happen if he didn't get home in time when the potion decided to work.

"-partion. I didn't get there in time and that's how Draco was kidnapped." Harry explained, his eyes flashing in anger when he remembered. "It took me a while to find him, even with the tracker we had placed on each other. When I got there, he was being sexually attacked by Anna, and that's where the fighting happened. When it was all done, I destroyed the chains holding Draco and released him." Harry said, wincing when he remembered the blood on the blonde's wrist, thankfully the Med witches healed him. "After that, Draco beat the daylights out of the man, with his fists of all things."

Draco smirked at that, even when his body started to tingle and shake.

"Well, good job Aurors. You captured the man responsible for all the crime in London." Kingsley said, shuffling some paper on his desk and reading from it. "He has been the leader of a large drug and rape chain, dealing with potions that are highly illegal." He explained, standing and heading for the door. "Well, you two have a good night. You deserve it." He said, smiling and waving as he disappeared from view.

Harry sighed, smiling tiredly in satisfaction. "Thanks Minister." He said, turning to his partner. Harry blinked, immediately jumping from his seat and grabbing the blonde by the shoulders. Draco started, giving a soft cry when the Gryffindor touched his overly sensitive skin.

"Are you alright? What's wrong? You're not hurt are you?" Harry asked frantically, his eyes roaming over Malfoys flushed skin and parted lips.

The Slytherin shook his head, biting his lip when Harry slid his hand along his forehead, feeling for fever. He whimpered, his eyes dilating in sexual need when Harrys scent filled his nose, intoxicating him with the scent of apples and fresh air.

"Merlin, Draco. You're burning up!" Harry exclaimed, pulling his partner to his feet. "Come one, were going to St. Mungos." He said, his face set as he began pulling the blonde toward the door.

Draco gasped, panicking, twisting his body to get away. "NO! I can't go to St Mungos! Harry, stop!" He cried, his breath hitching when the other man turned, his eyes narrowed.

"Why not?" He asked, his voice hard as Malfoy sputtered.

"I-I don't need to go." He hissed, shifting his feet when his cock began to harden. He gritted his teeth, the place where Harry touched becoming hot as the potion began to work in earnest. "Please…Harry."

Harry blinked, stunned. Never, in all the years he had known the blonde, had he ever heard him say that word, unless it was sarcastic or mean. Know, hearing it as a plea, he caved. "Alright, but you have to come to my flat. Okay? I want to make sure your all right, I have potions and things there that will help for whatever is wrong."

Draco pursed his lips, about to complain that he could just go to his house when he suddenly doubled over, sweating and shivering. He gasped, a broken sound, as the need to feel skin slid against his own almost overpowered him.

Harry gasped as the blonde fell forward, raising his arms and catching him. "Malfoy?" He asked, concerned as the blonde gave a low moan. Harry's jaw clenched as he felt heat pour off of the blondes, concern warring with reason. "Hold on." He said, grabbing the Slytherin by the waist and apparating.

* * *

Okay guys. the next chapter is were is all goes down. oh, and forget to mention. im never good with the crime and stuff. hopefully ill get better with it. but im not...anywyas. until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: MATURE!

Warning: MALE ON MALE SEX. CURSING.

Disclaimer: Not mine, i think you can tell from this story.

* * *

Chapter 5

Draco staggered, his knees turning to jelly as the _popped_ into Harry's flat. Harry gasped, stumbling under the combined weight, tipping forward and falling as Draco's body went limp. "Merlin!" He cried, turning so he landed on his back, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist to keep him from banging into the floor.

He groaned in pain as the heavy weight of the Slytherins body settled on his chest, heat pouring of the other man as he tried to catch the breath that had left his lungs on impact. He inhaled, his arms wrapping tighter around Malfoy as his breath began to settle.

"Malfoy? Are….are you alright?" He wheezed, sitting up and settling the blonde on his lap. He gritted his teeth, his back throbbing as he cradled the other man in his arms. "Draco?"

Malfoy gasped, his cheek resting against the Gryffindor's chest as he looked up. "H-Harry…" He moaned, his eyes diluting as the warm scent of the other man filled his sense. "I-I need….to feel y-your skin…" he panted, his fingers digging into the Gryffindor's shoulders.

Harry tensed, his eyes widening behind his glasses as Draco rocked against him, clearly displaying the hard on in the other man's pants. "Malfoy….what?" He asked stunned, his own cock perking up in interest as the blonde moaned long and low.

"W-When Anna had me in the r-room, he gave m-me a potion." Malfoy rasped, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and straddling him. "It e-enhances the body's sexual desire." He groaned, biting Harry's neck and giving a low growl. "It doesn't only do t-that." He said, panting hotly into the Gryffindor's ear. "It reacts to anyone, but it becomes unstoppable when near the one they love or have an attraction to. _That's_ why I didn't want to come to your flat, or go to St Mungos." He hissed, grinding his hips down onto Harrys crouch, giving a low cry when the man beneath his body thrust up against him.

Draco's eyes widened as he was suddenly pushed onto his back, his vision narrowing to the beautiful man that loomed above him.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy." Harry snarled, his eyes sparking with lust. "Does this mean you have an attraction for me? Or is it more?" He growled, grabbing the Slytherins thighs and spreading them, cupping the backs of his knees with his hands.

Malfoy whimpered, wiggling as the other man slowly slid his erection against his, hissing in frustration when the clothes of their pants got in the way. "Yes, you bloody wanker." He snapped, feeling as if a huge weight lifted from his chest. "I'm fucking in _love_ with you."

Harry grinned at that, bending down to look directly into Malfoys eyes. "I do to, you stupid bastard." He whispered, lunging and capturing the blonde's mouth when he began to complain.

The Slytherin cried out, arching his back off the ground and wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. His body went on high alert, sparks of electricity caressing his skin as lust pooled low. The potion coursing through his veins began to work in overdrive, causing his body to tremble and quake with need.

He ripped his mouth away from Harry's, fisting the man's hair as he rocked his hips. "Harry, I need you now."

"I thought you would never ask."

* * *

"HARRY!" Draco shouted, his mouth open as a thin line of drool dribbled down his chin. "PLEASE! I can't take anymore!" He cried desperately, wiggling his hips when Harry just continued to thrust with his fingers.

"Oh, yes you can." Harry growled, grabbing the blonde's hips and twisting his fingers inside the other man's ass, stabbing at the bundle of nerves inside. His eyes narrowed as above him, the Slytherin screamed, fisting the covers and rocking back onto his hand. He grinned wickedly, suddenly sticking out his tongue and licking a long stripe along his crack.

Draco's eyes widened in shock, pleasure shooting up his spine as the Gryffindor behind him continued to lick his ass, thrusting his tongue inside and licking along his walls. His knees buckled, his elbows digging into the mattress as he bent his head forward, sticking his butt further into the air.

The man behind him snarled in pleasure, the sight of the Slytherin on his hands and knees causing his cock to leak. "Merlin, Draco….your so _sexy_." He panted, raising onto his knees and staring at the gorgeous man beneath him.

Draco gazed over his shoulder at him, his blonde hair sticking to his neck and forehead, his pupil's diluting in lust as pleasure raced through his body, the potion still in his system causing his skin to sensitize. His hole glistened with lube and spit, begging to be fucked and taken. His pale skin, flushed in the low light of his room, was a startling contrast to his dark bed sheet, enhancing his beauty tenfold.

Harry gave a stuttered moan, grabbing the blonde's hips and positioning the tip at Malfoys entrance. He pressed down gently, not entering just waiting there. "Are you sure?" He asked, his greens eyes bright without the blockage of his glasses.

Draco moaned, rocking back and trying to impale himself on Harry's cock. "Goddammit, Harry! I've waited for years for this!" He hissed, grabbing the Gryffindor's butt and trying to guide him inside. "We have been at this for at least an hour, and your backing out now?!"

Harry chuckled, a deep sexy sound as he nodded. "Alright, but after I start, I won't stop. Not even if you beg." He snarled, grabbing Malfoys wrist and thrusting forward, burying himself to the hilt.

Draco screamed, his back arching as the Gryffindor pulled his arms back, anchoring himself as he began to thrust. The wet, sloppy sounds coming from between their bodies made Draco blush, his knees falling farther open as Harry picked up the pace.

The potion in his veins sent lightening throughout his body, his breathing becoming labored as the drug took control. He started to babble, his body jerking with every hard thrust the man behind him gave. "Ohgodohgod_ooohhhh._ Don't stop. Please don't stop!" He cried, sweat sliding down his skin as Harry plunged into him.

"Harder! Harry, I'm gonna kii_iiilllllOHH_H! GOD!" He shouted, placing his hands on the headboard when Harry let go of his wrist and instead grabbed his thighs, spreading them farther. The new angle pressed down on the blonde's prostate, causing him to see white spots.

He gasped, pushing with his hands to rock back, the bed creaking loudly as they began to feel the tightness in their balls and burn in their cocks. The headboard banged against the wall, a sharp sound that stroked the flames higher.

"Draco! I-I'm gonna cum!" Harry stuttered, gritting his teeth and slamming into the blonde beneath him, his cock pulsing as he neared climax.

Draco nodded, sobbing in pleasure as the Gryffindor plunged into his hole, the thick shaft stretching and filling him as he clenched. He gasped, a broken sound as his orgasm rushed over him, causing him to stiffen and arch.

Harry, on the brink, tipped off the edge, Malfoys ass massaging his cock as he came. Spurts of semen shot from his dick, filling Draco as the blonde went limp, exhausted.

Malfoy shivered as Harry's cock jerked inside him. His ass filled with hot cum, leaking out of him as Harry pulled out. "I-Its hot…." He muttered, reaching behind him in a daze and sliding his finger through the semen that dripped out of his ass. He moaned, the potion kicking in again as he shoved his fingers inside, the cum acting as lube as he began to scissor his fingers.

Harry watched, his eyes narrowed as the Slytherin pleasured himself, the other man's perfect cock becoming hard again as he shoved his own fingers inside. "Merlin, Draco. Again?" He said, fearing that the next round might kill him.

"Again."

* * *

"Draco, I thought you were going to kill me." Harry said, lying flat on his back with a satisfied Slytherin laying on his chest. They lay there, naked and covered in sweat, cum, and lube, the air smelling of sex as they cuddled.

Draco laughed weakly, shifting when twinges of pain shot up his ass. "I thought I was going to end up dying. I didn't think you have that much in you." He said, gazing at the man underneath him in admiration.

It had taken hours for the potion to wear off, and during it all Harry had fucked and taken him for all he was worth, tying him up and teasing him until he begged. Even now Draco shivered, the memories causing his cock to stir in excitement.

Harry groaned, grabbing the blondes head and staring him in the eye when he felt the other man's cock harden. " ." He snarled, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. He sighed, wrapping his arms around Malfoy, rolling and trapping him beneath his thigh as he snuggled against his neck.

"I don't think I can walk." Harry muttered, his breath caressing the soft skin of the Slytherins shoulder.

Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, cuddling closer as Harry tightened his arms. "You can't walk? You weren't the one getting fucked to an inch of his life." He complained, huffing when Harry just laughed.

"I don't think I heard any complaints. Did you?" He said, kissing the blondes collarbone. "Not that I would have stopped anyway. Your body is addicting." He groaned, licking his way up the other man's neck.

"Again? I thought you couldn't move." Draco said tauntingly, trembling in excitement when Harry's eyes flashed.

"Is that a challenge?"

"What if it is?"

"Then I accept."

* * *

HEY GUYS! i know this isnt a very good sex scene, but i think i did pretty good! anywyas, sorry its short, this isnt the last chapter. okay? so chiiilllll. its alomost done, then ill start with another! until next time!


End file.
